Kasumi Momochi
is , who is known as ,http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/12/22/latest-televi-kun-scans-reveal-new-ninninger-details/ the Pink Ranger of the Ninningers. She is nicknamed by Yakumo. As a member of the Ninnin Girls, she is named . Biography One of Yoshitaka Igasaki's successors, Kasumi was one of his grandchildren chosen to become the Ninningers. She was called by Tsumuji Igasaki, her uncle and Takaharu and Fuuka's father to return to their dojo despite being turned into ruins. After being reunited with the other Ninninger candidates, Tsumuji leads them to Gengetsu Kibaoni's resting place, which was sealed by Yoshitaka until the Sealing Shuriken were released by the revived Gengetsu and wandered off to various parts of the city. After the Ninningers destroy Youkai Kamaitachi, it grew large and they received five OtomoNin Shuriken, which they used to form Shurikenjin and finished the Youkai. Yoshitaka revealed himself to be much alive, but lectured them for their inexperience and led them to their new dojo that they will use as their new base. Like the others, Kasumi had no choice but to take the mantle of MomoNinger and learn Ninjutsu to stop Gengetsu and his followers. Alerted to a Youkai appearance, the Ninningers discovered only a Sealing Shuriken found by Fuuka, realizing that someone else was now fighting the Yokai. Following this, it was revealed that Yakumo's mother, fashion designer Harukaze Katou, had the End Shuriken as an accessory on a designer dress she made for her new fashion show in Japan. The Ninningers then enacted their plan to recover the End Shuriken and swap it with a fake, with Kasumi and Fuuka donning dresses as they distracted a security guard to take their picture as Takaharu and Yakumo sneaked in. However, matters were complicated as the Kibaoni Army moved to take the End Shuriken themselves, sending the magic Youkai Ittan-momen and the new Jukkarage grunts. His first act was to use a transformation spell to turn Fuuka into a mouse, with Kasumi seemingly following, leading Takaharu to house them in a mouse cage. Nagi was then turned into a rock before the Ninningers caught up with the End Shuriken, with Yakumo being the last one standing when Takaharu was turned into a doll. However, he was able to outsmart Ittan-momen with a combination of magic and Ninpou as Kasumi, having used a decoy, acquired the End Shuriken by donning the dress itself in the guise of a Jukkarage. With the others changed back to normal when Yakumo used a reverse spell against Ittan-momen, the Ninningers found that the End Shuriken was a fake all along when Kyuemon attempted to take it before receiving unexpected aid from a sixth Ninninger with his own OtomoNin in the giant battle. When Fuuka was scouted by a producer for his new movie featuring the popular actor SILVER as Dracula, the Ninningers, suspecting the Western Yokai Dracula was involved, went undercover and accompanied Fuuka to her audition, with Kasumi coming as a potential actress alongside a disguised Yakumo and Nagi. Later, nearly all the candidates including Yakumo and Nagi fall victim to Dracula's bite, putting them into a deep sleep allowing him to harvest human fear through induced nightmares, with Kasumi falling victim as well while searching for him. Kasumi and the others soon wake up when their life energy is returned following Dracula's defeat by Fuuka, Takaharu and Kinji. Kasumi, Yakumo and Nagi then board their OtomoNin to get back at Dracula, pushing him back enough for Takaharu to destroy the enlarged Western Yokai. When Yoshitaka announced the mid-point results of the Last Ninja race, Kasumi was disappointed to learn that he had only made 3rd place. In reality, however, "grandad" was actually Nekomata's doppelganger Yokai Mataneko in disguise, who intended to get revenge against the Ninningers by breaking them up, hosting a lightning quiz round when the initial results failed. After the Ninningers noticed signs that something was amiss, Kasumi fetched a second Yoshitaka, exposing the first as a fake via catnip. The Ninningers then transformed to fight him, with Takaharu as AkaNininger Chozetsu defeating Mataneko with Shinobimaru after being accidentally enlarged alongside the Yokai. Afterwards, at the request of his grandchildren, Yoshitaka gave his true mid-point results, stating that they were all still at the starting line, with this news only giving them a strengthened resolve to continue training. Finding Takaharu bringing a girl to the house, Kasumi along with Nagi, Yakumo and Kinji, discussed this new development while eavesdropping on the two, wondering what Fuuka would make of her brother having a girlfriend. Inadvertently revealing themselves when Fuuka arrived, it turned out that Takaharu's 'girlfriend', Kikyo Kousaka, was an old friend of his from his days travelling while training as a ninja, having returned due to the opening of a new ninja school by the ninja master Kiroku Ise, where she was to instruct new students. This intriuged the Ninningers, with Kasumi sneaking into the school with Yakumo and Kinji, they learned that Kiroku was involved with the Kibaoni Army following a skirmish with Masakage Tsugomori, warning Takaharu who came to confront him personally. Kasumi and the others later helped the students escape from the school before saving Takaharu, Kikyo and Kiroku from Puppet Ninja Kuroari who had been manipulating Kiroku, with the Ninningers proceeding to defeat the dark ninja. After Takaharu said goodbye to Kikyo, the Ninningers were amused that he misunderstood what Kikyo meant by wondering what they would be when they next met, assuring him that he didn't have to worry about it yet. Beyond MomoNinger, Kasumi fought through the Yokai horde alongside Kinji before reuniting with the others as they backed-up Takaharu against Sakuya Kyuemon. With their unwavering resolve, all six Ninningers were able to restore their Nintality, transforming together and overcoming Sakuya Kyuemon, managing to get through to him before he was absorbed by Gengetsu who, as a giant, would be finally destroyed by the Ninningers in Gekiatsu Dai-Oh with help from Kyuemon, who left behind the End Shuriken before passing away. With the End Shuriken in their grasp, the Ninningers used it to wish for a world without the End Shuriken, finally wiping out the Yokai and restoring the damage that had been done to the world. With the title of Last Ninja passed onto them, the six Ninningers elected to go their seperate ways and meet back in two years to recollect what they have each done. Naming herself the Last Science Ninja, Kasumi continued her scientific studies, using her own Ninninger Shuriken to pursue a scientific breakthrough. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger As a memento of their team-up, Misao Mondou made a set of Zyuohger vs. Ninninger cards bearing the heroes' likenesses. Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality Kasumi is a very reserved girl with something of a genius in her. She loves science and is very astute with mechanics, but she is unable to read between lines or take a hint. Hence there are times in which, in spite of her looks, she can be really sharp-tongued. At the same time, deep within her there are some very girly aspects she seldom shows.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/01/22/ninninger-profiles-messages-cast/ Kasumi sometimes shown to be a little mischievous, placing notes on her teammates/cousins during her first appearances. Inspired by her grandfather's ability to communicate with aliens, she dreams of becoming an astronaut. At the end of the Last Ninja Race, Yoshitaka noted that her wisdom and ingenuity, combined with experiencing defeat, enables her to lead others to excel. Family *Doshun Igasaki - Ancestor **Former Last Ninja - Great-grandfather ***Yoshitaka Igasaki - Grandfather ****Tsumuji Igasaki - Uncle ****Sakurako Igasaki - Aunt *****Takaharu Igasaki - Cousin ******Yoshiharu Igasaki - First cousin once removed *****Fuuka Igasaki - Cousin ****Harukaze Katou - Aunt *****Yakumo Katou - Cousin ****Unnamed aunt *****Nagi Matsuo - Cousin Powers and Abilities ;Ninjutsu Expertise :Being trained to be a ninja for many years, she is skilled in ninjutsu and Shuriken Ninpo. :;Enhanced Reflexes ::Since Kasumi as well is a trained ninja, her body reflexes also maximized. :;Body Flicker ::She was able to move at an almost untraceable speed in a puff of smoke. :;Camouflage Technique ::By covering herself in a cloth, Kasumi can camouflage herself in an area. :;Disguise Technique ::Kasumi can disguise herself as innate objects she desires. Once her cover is blown, her face would appear. :;Body Replacement ::She is able to put a straw dummy in her place to fool her enemies. ::; :::Learned from NinjaRed, Kasumi/MomoNinger can use an enhanced body replacement technique, which replaces the user with a convincing replica of the original. :; ::Pins her target's shadow for other Ninningers to strike. This technique can be used with a Ninja Ichibantou but if using Shurikens, it would require more than one to pin the target. :; ::Creates a fake building as an illusion. Used to fool Youkai Kasabake into entering her family's dojo, which was actually a cliff. :; ::Thanks to her Nintality inherited from Yoshitaka Igasaki, Kasumi can perform a wide variety of abilities through ninja techniques in addition to those accessed using the Ninninger arsenal. ::; :::In an example of Quick-Change, Kasumi assumes the attire of a sharply-dressed lawyer, used when facing Youkai Futakuchi-onna in a court of law. ;Engineering Skills :As Kasumi studies engineering at her college, she had knowledge in several kinds of engineering. This ability turned out to be helpful at certain times, as she can build gadgets for the team to help them deal with certain Youkai. :;Craftsmanship ::When the Ninningers discovered what appeared to be the End Shuriken, Kasumi crafted a fake, externally identical, shuriken to be switched with it. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base MomoNinger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!! MomoNinger appears with her team in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!!, where they are controlled by the player to fight the Yokai as on the show. Super Sentai Legend Wars MomoNinger appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. MomoNinger Arsenal *Nin Shuriken **'MomoNinger Shuriken' **'OtomoNin Shuriken: Pink' *Ninja Ichibantou *Gama Gama Gun *Ninnin Buckle *Karakuri Hengen *Chozetsu Shoubu Changer *Gekiatsuto *Tunnel Ax (loaned by ToQ 4gou) Mecha *OtomoNin Byunmaru *OtomoNin Pandamaru - Chozetsu= is MomoNinger's power-up form accessed through the Chozetsu Shuriken and Chozetsu Shoubu Changer with Shishi-Oh's blessing, allowing her to fight with the power of the lion OtomoNin. Arsenal *Ninja Ichiban-shoubu-tou **Chozetsu Shoubu Changer **Ninja Ichibantou Mecha *Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo This form is exclusive to a Ninninger stage show. - Pandamaru= Circle"}} is a panda-themed OtomoNin designed by Kasumi. It forms the left leg of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 32-39, 41, 42, 45, 47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS }} Ranger Key The is Kasumi's personal Ranger Key released as part of a set of Ninninger Ranger Keys in Premium Bandai. The MomoNinger Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as MomoNinger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kasumi shares the same first name as her portrayed actress, who previously played in and / in and . As MomoNinger, her suit actor is . Etymology Kasumi's family name is based on , a ninja of the , as well as the founder of ninjutsu school. Notes *MomoNinger is the first heroic Pink Ninja Ranger in Super Sentai; the first actual Pink ninja was Sakura, a member of Kakuranger s villainous Flowery Kunoichi Team. **Coincidentally, her immediate predecessor Pink dressed as a ninja once while watching ninja movies. *Kasumi's primary OtomoNin, Byunmaru, shares its train motif with the mecha of the previous Sentai. **Additionally, Kasumi's secondary OtomoNin shares its panda motif with her ToQger counterpart's Safari-themed movie-exclusive Ressha. *Interestingly, she shares the same first name as her actress, however the kanji is different. *She is the second pink ranger to have the Japanese translation of pink in her name following Momorenger. *Kasumi is the second Sentai Pink with the ability to transform into innate objects with the first being Houka Ozu. However, her Sentai color did not affect the object she changed into. **Coincidentally, both transform into a mailbox in episode 5 of their respective series. *Though having fought using the Chozetsu Shuriken in Shinobi 39, Kasumi is the only Ninninger to have never assumed the armor through the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer either in or out of suit, having declined Shishi-Oh's offer twice, in Shinobi 39 and earlier in Shinobi 22. While neither of the female Ninningers assumed their Chozetsu Ninninger form, Fuuka involuntarily assumed the Chozetsu armor out of suit in Shinobi 22. Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 1: We're Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears!'' **''Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru'' **''Shinobi 5: The Space Ninja UFOmaru!'' ** ** **''Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away'' **''Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!'' **''Shinobi 8: The Nekomata Who Leapt Through Time!'' **''Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!'' **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back!'' **''Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination'' **''Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day'' **''Shinobi 14: Beware of the 'Help-Me' Scam!'' **''Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed'' **''Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!?'' **''Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!'' **''Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved'' **''Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky'' **''Shinobi 20: The Chozetsu! Lion Ha-Oh'' **''Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams'' **''Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin'' **''Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' **''Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai!'' **''Shinobi 25: It's Summer! Beware of Dracula'' **''Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!'' **''Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born!'' **''Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad'' **''Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku!'' **''Shinobi 30: Targeted Ninja School!'' **''Shinobi 31: The Runaway Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 32: Extremely Hot Ninja! Acha!'' **''Shinobi 33: The Kunoichi That Loved Yakumo'' **''Shinobi 34: Enter Jiraiya, Legendary World Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 35: Kinji Enters the Yokai Labyrinth!'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~'' **''Shinobi 38: The Witch Girl Loves Yakumo?'' **''Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears!'' **''Shinobi 40: Look Out For Santa Claus!'' **''Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!'' **''Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back'' **''Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics'' ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland **''Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja'' **''Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered'' **''Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears!'' **''Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!'' *''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS'' * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' *4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! **''Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery'' }} See Also References Category:Sentai Pink Category:Ninningers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Igasaki Clan Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle